1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the underground support bases for roadside poles, such as street light poles and sign poles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of such support bases and the methods by which such support bases are created and installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many poles that stand on the sides of various roadways. Some poles are merely stands that support signs or utility wires above the ground. Other poles, such as poles for street lights, illuminated signs and traffic lights receive underground power cables, therein providing electrical power to the supported signs.
Most every state has standards regarding the size, shape and construction of the support base for roadside poles, especially those that receive power cables. A typical pole base specification requires that the pole base be fabricated from poured concrete in a pier that is about 70 inches deep and 42 inches square. Such dimensions require the pouring of at least two cubic yards of concrete.
Such prior art pole base supports are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,474, to Minor, entitled Breakaway Pole Support And Structure. In the construction of such a prior art pole support base, a large hole must be excavated on the side of a roadway. A large monolithic foundation is then poured into the bottom of the excavated hole. A smaller cement mounting head section is then formed atop the below-grade foundation. The smaller mounting head section extends upwardly from the foundation to a point above grade. The base of a street pole attaches to the top of the mounting head section. Anchor bolts extend from the top of the mounting head section to enable a street pole to be attached to the base support. Furthermore, a conduit protrudes out of the top of the mounting head section so that an electrical cable can be passed into a street pole through the structure of the base support.
In order to properly form such a prior art pole support base, the anchor bolts and the cable conduit must be set in precise positions before they are encased in concrete. If an anchor bolt or cable conduit is misaligned, the pole support base will require repairs before a street pole can be mounted. Typically, such prior art pole bases are manufactured on site along the side of a road. To create such a pole base, a large hole must be excavated. A form is then set into the elevated hole. The anchor bolts and power cable conduit are set into the form using wires and positioning templates. Once the form is constructed and the bolts and conduit set in position, then form is the filled with concrete. The concrete is given time to cure. Finally, the form is broken away from the cured concrete and the remainder of the excavated hole is backfilled with dirt. As can be understood, the forming of a pole support base in such a manner is a very time consuming and labor intensive procedure. Furthermore, should an anchor bolt shift while the form is being filled, the anchor bolt many not align with the mounting holes of the pole being installed. Time consuming repairs must then be performed.
A need therefore exists for a system and method for installing a pole support base that greatly reduces the time and labor needed to set a pole base in place. A need also exists for a new system and method of installing a pole support that ensures that the pole support presents mounting bolts that are properly positioned and level, thereby reducing the need for repairs. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.